


Digital Dilemma

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya knows the perfect woman for him.  Well, that's assuming he can get past her voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2007 prior to the advent of the Age of the Smartphone.

  
Kyouya hit the speed dial, waited through the 900 message warning, and then sighed as he got his fiancee's answering machine. He hung up, not bothering to leave a callback number since the option cost an additional 100 yen.  
  
If Tendou Nabiki hadn't been perfect for him, he would have never tolerated her capitalistic ways. The girl was from a good family, although they had fallen upon hard times. The lack of resources might have troubled Kyouya's mercenary heart had she not possessed the one thing he valued above all: a financial brilliance and cunning on par with his own.  
  
He considered sending her a fax to get her attention, but decided the issue wasn't worth a 550 yen expenditure her machine would automatically charge to his account. If he waited, she'd get home from school soon enough, assuming that Ranma-kun hadn't been involved in any more adventures. Sometimes Kyouya felt irritation – not jealousy – at how much attention she gave her sister's fiance.  
  
He decided to send her a text message, asking if she was available that evening for a meeting. At their last meeting, she had suggested several schemes to heighten the profit potential of the Host Club, and he was eager to talk about the results with someone smart enough to understand.  
  
A few seconds later, his cellphone beeped, and he checked it only to see the message had failed to go through. Starting to get annoyed, Kyouya pulled out his laptop and settled in to compose an email.  
  
Nabiki was sexy as hell and would make an excellent business partner, although Kyouya dreaded the inevitable wrangling over the prenup that would take place. He didn't love her the romantic way Tamaki could wax poetic on for hours, but he was sure it would prove to be a most satisfying merger.  
  
Assuming he could ever get through to her.


End file.
